Linhas Entre Gotas
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Yaoi. Trowa X Quatre. Até mesmo o mais belo e perfeito amor é capaz de sucumbir diante da indiferença e da traição. Angst, e mais angst.


**Aviso: **Essa fanfic foge ao modelo tradicional de tratamento da relação Quatre x Trowa. Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano emocional causado. Você está lendo por sua conta e risco.

**Linhas Entre Gotas**

"_Entre por essa porta agora  
E diga que me adora  
Você tem meia hora  
Pra mudar a minha vida (...)"_

Porque tudo que tem um início, tem um fim, por mais doloroso que isso possa parecer. Devia ser um crime contar às crianças estórias que terminam daquela forma sugestiva: "E viveram felizes para sempre". Nos fazem crescer acreditando que existem coisas eternas. A inocência da infância é a porta de entrada para as desilusões do mundo adulto.

Outra lenda que nos é contada depois que crescemos um pouco versa sobre amor, sexo e traição. Sexo só se faz com quem se ama. Sexo sem amor é traição a si mesmo. Amor sempre envolve sexo. Sempre. Complementam-se. E quando crescemos um pouco mais, descobrimos que a maior parte daquilo que nos fizeram acreditar, era mentira. Falando assim, possivelmente, pareço ter mais do que apenas dezessete anos.

Falo como alguém que não acredita, em absoluto, no amor e suas variáveis. Talvez não acredite mesmo, e, se acredito, desacreditar é questão de tempo. Mas, mesmo acreditando, abandonei essas lendas há algum tempo. Mais precisamente depois do que eu imaginava ser um amor eterno começar a se deteriorar. Em alguns dias completaríamos um ano de relacionamento estável...

Não é impressão. Estou magoado com Trowa. Estou magoado, dolorido e cheio de raiva. O mandei embora ontem à noite. Na verdade, isso não faz mais que duas horas. Bati a porta em seu rosto, deixando-o na chuva, gritando para que fosse embora. É possível que ele ainda esteja lá fora, na chuva agora mais branda, esperando a porta ser aberta. Não que isso tenha acontecido anteriormente, mas sinto que ele ainda está ali, esperando a submissão de sempre. Está esperando que eu abra a porta com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso aberto, convidando-o a entrar novamente.

Mas isso não vai acontecer. Não depois de tudo.

oOo

A noite já ia avançada quando Trowa tocou a campainha da grande casa de dois andares numa esquina de subúrbio, perto de onde trabalhava. Saíra do circo assim que o espetáculo se findara, o cabelo ainda estava molhado e caía rebelde sobre o rosto, alguns fios grudados à têmpora direita. Vestia um jeans surrado com uma blusa preta de mangas compridas. Suas melhores roupas estavam na casa de Quatre, mas sempre mantivera algumas mudas com Catherine. O que vestia era uma dessas roupas de reserva.

Sorriu quando o loiro abriu a porta.

Quatre sequer se deu ao trabalho de esboçar um sorriso enquanto permitia a entrada do latino na ampla sala de estar. Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na grande poltrona que, em geral ficava virada para a lareira, mas nesse dia tinha sua parte frontal direcionada para o centro da sala. Posicionou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona de couro, apoiando o queixo no punho esquerdo. Sorriu se uma forma estranha a Trowa, indicando com a cabeça o grande sofá no canto esquerdo da sala.

Havia algo de nocivo naquele sorriso, algo que Trowa não conseguia identificar. Uma espécie de sarcasmo, unido a uma espécie de cinismo que tomava conta do olhar do árabe. Algo que fez o sangue de Trowa gelar. Sentou-se em silêncio, sem desviar os olhos do namorado e esperou que o sorriso se desfizesse antes de falar.

– Quatre... O que está acontecendo?

–Nós temos de conversar.

–Se queria conversar era só ter me avisado. Não precisava me recepcionar assim.

O estranho sorriso dançou pelos lábios do loirinho novamente. Trowa identificou o que havia de errado. Ele estava... felino demais. E havia dor naqueles olhos. Apenas uma centelha, mas havia. O sarcasmo do sorriso escorregou para a voz, tornando-a quase irritante.

–Não queria que tivesse tempo pra se preparar.

O latino soergueu uma sobrancelha. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

–Por que você não queria que eu me preparasse?

–Para que você não tivesse tempo de inventar algo.

–Quatre... O que está acontecendo?

–Eu que quero saber isso, Trowa. O que está acontecendo entre nós?

–Onde você quer chegar?

–Trowa, sabe há quanto tempo não transamos?

–Quatre, isso nunca...

–"...isso nunca foi problema. Pensei que não houvesse problema, que você não estava disposto ou algo assim. Se você quisesse, poderia ter pedido."

–Quatre...

–Você tem me dito isso nos últimos dois meses, Trowa! Por todos os deuses! Eu não ganho um beijo sem implorar por isso. Um abraço, um carinho que seja. Pode dizer o que quiser, Trowa, mas isso só tem duas explicações:

"Um, você não me ama mais.

Dois, você está saindo com outra pessoa."

Trowa fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Passou a mão pela face, desgrudando o cabelo da tez. Afundou no sofá macio, esfregando a têmpora. Era uma mania – sempre que se sentia nervoso, esfregava o rosto. Abriu os olhos, encarando o olhar fatal que Quatre lançava sobre ele. Sabia que teria de falar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não esperava ser pressionado assim, ao acaso. Baixou os olhos, observando o tapete felpudo sob seus pés. Ergueu o olhar lentamente, passando pelas pernas de Quatre – uma sobre a outra, cruzadas de uma forma quase feminina, o pé direito balançando de forma aparentemente despreocupada, as coxas firmes sobrepostas, delineadas por uma calça preta mais justa que o habitual. Subiu os olhos pelo corpo pequeno e definido, habilmente escondido por uma blusa azul escuro, de lã fina, mangas compridas e gola alta. Mantinha-se sério, o olhar fixado no rosto dele. O silêncio se mantinha.

E só foi quebrado quando Trowa suspirou ruidosamente e tornou a falar:

–Eu esperava te contar ainda hoje. Eu... queria contar antes. Juro que tentei contar! Deuses...

– Há quanto tempo está com Catherine, Trowa?

oOo

– Hey Trow!

Catherine sorria, encostada no batente da porta do trailer. Vestia uma saia pequena, pregueada e uma blusa pequena, que deixava a cintura fina e delgada à mostra. Tinha os braços cruzados à altura dos seios e o cabelo preso num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo. Quatre estava viajando e Trowa decidiu ficar em seu quarto no circo ao invés de ficar sozinho na enorme casa. Era um quarto pequeno, num dos tantos trailers para os trabalhadores morarem. Por acaso, ficava ao lado do quarto de Catherine, o que a trazia para perto todas as noites.

– Sinceramente, Trowa, acho que Quatre o deixa sozinho tempo demais! Ele não deveria permitir que uma pessoa tão... especial ficasse desacompanhada.

A porta do trailer deslizou atrás de Catherine. Com passos firmes, a jovem aproximou-se de Trowa. Havia um rilho lascivo em seus olhos, que foi confirmado quando colou seus lábios aos do ex-piloto. Não havendo reação, forçou a nuca dele contra si, introduzindo a língua na boca morna.E foi correspondida.

Trowa escorregou as mãos pelo corpo feminino, localizando a pequena saia, puxando-a junto com a calcinha, com força. Lançou-a de qualquer forma sobre a cama estreita, penetrando-a fundo e forte, sob gritinhos agudos da mesma. Ela estava gostando.

Ela gostara. Isso já era um grande problema por si só. A menina jazia adormecida sobre o modesto colchão e a culpa pesava em seus ombros. Quatre estaria em casa em uma semana. Como encará-lo?

oOo

– Quatre!

– Pare de repetir meu nome! Há quanto tempo tem ido pra cama com ela? Um mês? Dois? Três, talvez... E ela deve ser realmente boa para te fazer não me tocar mais. Diga-me o que ela faz de tão especial... – tornou a sorrir

A dor estava explícita agora. Dançava em seus olhos e voz. Havia descruzado as pernas. Estava prestes a levantar.

– Diga-me. Ela o cavalga melhor que eu? – ergueu-se – Talvez o chupe de uma forma diferente. – aproximou-se, puxando-o pela gola da camisa – Ou quem sabe ela deixe que você a coma por trás? – a voz estava cada vez mais impregnada de raiva e dor – Oh! Espere! Isso eu também faço! Mas ela deve ser bem melhor, não, Trowa?

Inclinou-se e o beijou de forma violenta, arrancando sangue dos lábios rosados. Podia sentir o gosto característico em sua língua quando se afastou. Reprimiu o choro com palavras duras.

– O odeio, Trowa.

oOo

– Catherine, isso nunca poderia ter acontecido, logo, não aconteceu.

– Como pode dizer isso?

Catherine estava sentada na cama, lençóis em frente ao peito, cobrindo o corpo. Acabara de acordar e Trowa, ao que tudo indicava, não havia dormido aquela noite.

– Você não pode me pedir pra esquecer!

– Não me venha com esse papinho de donzela, ok? Não fui seu primeiro...

– Pode não ter sido o primeiro, mas foi o melhor.

– Por tê-la tratado como um pedaço de carne sem valor! Por favor, Catherine!

A jovem xingou algo, recolocando a calcinha e deixou o quarto. Trowa não sabia o que fazer. Estava sozinho demais. Não ia conseguir resistir a outra investida daquelas, assim como não resistira na noite que passara.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, deixando as lagrimas fluírem em silêncio.

Outros encontros aconteceram. Três ou quatro deles, que resultavam num Trowa cada vez mais depressivo, uma Catherine cada vez mais revoltada e discussões cada vez piores. Até que, antes de um espetáculo qualquer, cortaram relações e Trowa decidira revelar tudo a Quatre. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu depois do banho posterior a apresentação e caminhou em direção a grande casa de dois andares no subúrbio, onde todos os pilotos dos Gundans já haviam morado e onde agora viviam apenas eles dois.

oOo

– Saia da minha casa, Trowa. Suma da minha vida. Agora!

Afastou-se, indicando a porta com a mão, esperando que Trowa partisse.

– Desapareça. – silvou entre dentes

Abatido, o moreno ergue-se, passando os dedos sobre os lábios ensangüentados e caminhou a passos lentos para a porta, lançando a Quatre um último olhar, acompanhado de uma pequena frase.

– Você sempre estará em meus pensamentos.

oOo

Estou cansado de ficar aqui. A chuva parou. E ele ainda está lá fora. A secretaria eletrônica pisca, avisando que tem três recados enquanto o quarto está sendo gravado.

"_Saiba apenas que te amo, Quatre."_

Passando pelo aparelho, apertei o play. Queria ouvir novamente o que ele dizia enquanto saboreava um vinho tinto qualquer.

"_Mesmo que você não queira ouvir, eu preciso me explicar. Abre a porta pra mim, por favor... Eu... não queria te trair. Eu não queria ir pra cama com ela. Mas você estava tão longe e eu tão sozinho..."_

"_Transei com Catherine cinco vezes, e odiei cada uma delas. Queria que soubesse."_

"_Nós precisamos conversar, Quatre. Você sabe onde me achar. Meu celular estará ligado a noite toda, esperando."_

"_Você não deve estar querendo falar comigo, né Quat? É tão estranho, de repente olhar para o lado e saber que você não está ali. Não ter para quem voltar, afinal, você não me espera mais. E isso dói muito. Sua decisão está tomada. Saiba apenas que te amo, Quatre."_

O silêncio se fez presente novamente, por alguns poucos segundos, sendo rompido pelo barulho alto e forte de um trovão, que abafou qualquer outro tipo de som e anunciou o recomeço da tempestade.

**FIM**

oOo

N.A.:

Antes de mais nada, quero falar do título. Sei que ele parece estranho, num primeiro momento, mas, como tudo em minhas fanfics e estórias, ele tem um motivo. E um significado. "Linhas" faz alusão às linhas escritas – no caso por Quatre – e "Gotas" faz referência à chuva que caía enquanto ele escrevia as mesmas – e eventuais lágrimas, fossem de raiva ou dor, que rolaram enquanto o relato era escrito.

Com relação a fanfic: Suponho que a maior parte dos leitores de yaoi de GW não me conheçam e não os culpo por isso. Ainda sou "novata" nessa área. Espero não tê-los chocado muito separando o "casal inseparável".

Não nego que tive vontade de deixar um final quebrado, até mesmo feliz, mas não pude me permitir. Essa é a estória do fim, pura e simplesmente. Obrigada pela leitura.


End file.
